Angelical Touches
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A cena do beijo que Misha protagonizara com Roché havia balançado, e muito, o coração do ator francês. Slash


**Título:** Angelical Touches  
><strong>Autor: <strong>ShiryuForever94  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> **[Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09**; Slash M/M; Ships Reais, Misha Collins e Sebastian Roché, Supernatural, talvez um pouco smut demais.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Sexo  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> one-shot  
><strong>Completa: <strong>[x] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> A cena do beijo que Misha protagonizara com Roché havia balançado, e muito, o coração do ator francês.  
><strong>Dedicatória:<strong> Para os yaoistas e slashers, pois no fundo, todo mundo gosta é de dois homens se pegando  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Sem betagem. (a maluquice e os erros são todos meus)

**Angelical Touches**

ShiryuForever94

O final da Convenção de Vancouver fora tranquilo. Após o último painel, foi anunciada a festa de lançamento de Divine, the Series e um grande cocktail com música foi o local escolhido por muitos dos atores envolvidos na Salute to Supernatural daquele ano fecharem sua participação.

Dentre eles, Sebastian Roché, pela primeira vez em um evento daquele porte. Seu painel fizera sucesso, apesar de seu jeito um tanto zombeteiro e de suas cenas absolutamente cheias de malícia.

Champanhe numa taça pela metade, o intérprete do anjo Balthazar no seriado estava animado. Gostara do ambiente, da camaradagem e demonstrava sua alegria conversando com todos pelo salão. Ainda não vira quem queria ver.

Estava um tanto abalado, ainda, com a cena basicamente burlesca que protagonizara com Misha Collins. Não era bem isso... Jamais imaginara que o americano de Boston fosse capaz de deixa-lo tão... Quente.

Misha fora imprevisível. Segurara-o com firmeza e forjara um beijo na boca incrível. Não era isso...

Roché suspirou ordenando seus pensamentos e encontrou a resposta para suas dúvidas. Era o jeito de Misha segurá-lo, a intimidade do aperto entre os corpos, o cheiro da pele de Collins perto da sua.

Sebastian nunca negara seu jeito dúbio. Declarava-se heterossexual, mas também fazia gracinhas falando que era francês da cintura para baixo. Que entendessem como quisessem.

Finalmente avistou Misha Collins conversando com alguns fãs e se dirigiu para o homem de incríveis olhos azuis.

"Podemos conversar um minuto? Olá meninas, se me dão licença, estou precisando das asas aconchegantes do Castiel um pouquinho." Sebastian também era um homem bonito, forte, alto e musculoso.

"Eu volto em breve." Misha sorriu para as convidadas e olhou interrogativamente para Sebastian Roché. "Asas aconchegantes?"

"Somos anjos. Que tal darmos uma volta ali pelo corredor, queria dizer-lhe algo, mas aqui não." Sebastian apontou uma porta lateral que daria para outro corredor de acesso e um setor um pouco mais reservado, onde havia o business center daquela torre do hotel.

"Está bem." Misha começou a andar, sendo seguido pelo ator mais velho. Saíram pela porta lateral e Misha parou esperando pelo outro. "Que houve?"

Roché depositou sua taça no chão, perto do pé esquerdo e simplesmente segurou Misha pela cintura. "Dessa vez não vai ter mão impedindo..." Colou a boca na de Misha, puxando-o para si, tomando o outro ator de surpresa num beijo repleto de vontade e esperando que o outro o empurrasse, resistisse ou apenas o socasse. Sentia desejo astronômico pelo corpo perfeito de Collins, pela boca carnuda, pela pele quente que sentira na cena no painel e apenas queria ter chance de experimentar ao menos um beijo.

Para surpresa e deleite de Roché, Misha abriu a boca e aceitou o beijo profundo. Sem nenhum tipo de estranhamento ou ataque de histeria.

Como Sebastian suspeitara, Misha Collins era quente. Sentiu o corpo do mais jovem colar-se ao seu e um ligeiro esfregar de quadris transmitiu bem a mensagem de que o intérprete de Castiel não era um anjo, muito pelo contrário.

"Seu quarto ou o meu?" Roché perguntou sussurrando enquanto sentia sua ereção apertar a calça.

"Como se fosse dar tempo..." Um olhar cheio de malícia e Misha esquadrinhou o ambiente com olhar aquilino. "Hum, vem cá..." Havia uma espécie de saleta por trás de uma divisória onde eram guardados materiais para a convenção. Havia cartazes, alguns papéis, uma ou duas cadeiras. Era um ambiente pequeno, mas era discreto. Misha empurrou Roché para dentro e fechou a porta sem fazer barulho.

"Como sabia desse local?" Roche perguntou ofegando quando viu Misha abrir o zíper da própria calça e baixar um pouco, retirando o membro rijo da cueca e expondo-se para o francês.

"Sou um anjo..." Um meio sorriso e Misha segurou uma das mãos de Roché e a colocou em seu membro. "Já fez antes com um homem, presumo..."

"Você já?" Roché imitou o outro e abaixou a calça, a cueca e puxou Misha pela cintura, unindo os membros duros.

"Minha mulher gosta de threesome." Misha segurou os dois membros juntos e esfregou-os, ouvindo Roché sibilar. "Quer como?"

"Romance não é seu forte, não é mesmo?" Roché sentiu a mão forte de Misha apertar suas nádegas e tentou não gemer.

"Outro dia, pode até ser, mas estamos no meio de uma festa, numa saleta, com não sei quantos convidados bem ali do lado."

"Outro dia? Gostou de mim foi?"

"Chega de conversa." Misha desvencilhou-se do abraço e se ajoelhou, começando a chupar Roché de maneira intensa, ouvindo os gemidos do ator mais velho se intensificarem. Não ia demorar muito naquilo, já estavam bem duros e excitados. Ergueu-se e beijou o outro empurrando-o na parede. Soltou-o com os olhos azuis rutilando de vontades sexuais a serem satisfeitas o mais rápido possível. "Vira."

"E quem disse que vai mandar em mim?" Roché estava com o membro gotejando... Aquele desgraçado daquele "anjo Castiel" o excitava desesperadamente. Era algo no gosto dele, na boca em formato pornô que só perdia para a de Jensen Ackles. Aliás... "Já pegou o Jensen?"

"Não vou responder uma coisa dessas..." Misha virou o outro contra a parede e lambeu seus dedos. Enfiou dois de uma vez." Não vou tratar você como virgem, então se estiver muito violento..."

"Sua pegada me deu tesão estratosférico. Mete fundo e vamos conversar depois." Roché entendeu que não era para falar de Jensen. Sentia que algo em Misha tinha a ver com o quanto o ator de Boston parecia interessado em Ackles. Todo mundo comentava que Collins arrastava um avião pelo ator intérprete de Dean. Não era da sua conta.

"Sem conversa então." Misha sorriu de modo sensual e não demorou a pegar uma camisinha em sua carteira e se preparar.

"Camisinhas?"

"Sou casado. Posso carregar camisinhas. Agora cala a boca."

"Simpatia não é seu forte em algumas horas."

"Uma boa foda é que é minha característica." Misha enfiou-se inteiro em Roché que socou a parede pela dor e pela violência mas não ia dar para trás. Gemeu baixinho quando sentiu a língua de Misha passeando em seu pescoço. A imensa língua de Misha... Virou um pouco o rosto e logo um beijo intenso foi trocado enquanto Misha ia e vinha dentro do ator mais velho, acarinhando a ereção do francês com perícia.

Ofegos, gemidos abafados, beijos e mordidas. O ritmo de ambos parecia combinar muito bem e Roché apreciou o fato de que não precisava dizer a Misha o que queria, pois o americano o tocava em ritmo crescente, masturbando-o com força e ritmo.

Não era para ser romance, muito menos lento e apaixonado e logo os dois se entregavam ao puro prazer do sexo pelo sexo. Dois garanhões se pegando no escuro de um quarto de depósito do hotel em Vancouver. E quem poderia julgar ambos?

"Isso é tudo que você tem?" Roché troçou tentando não gozar antes de Misha, o que estava exigindo esforço hercúleo com aquele volume quente entrando e saindo de seu traseiro e a mão firme do outro ator a estimulá-lo com firmeza.

"Não, mas só se quiser em outro lugar, outra hora, porque agora, é tudo que vai ter de mim. Encontros fortuitos podem não ser o melhor no quesito qualidade, mas vai gozar do mesmo jeito." Misha usou muito de sua concentração para responder sem rosnar e gemer. Então retirou-se do corpo do outro e arremeteu com força, empurrando ambos na parede e girou os quadris, aumentando a rapidez e não a amplitude. Praticamente vibrando seu corpo dentro do de Roché.

Pela primeira vez em anos Roché sentiu que encontrara alguém que o satisfaria completamente no sexo. Fechou os olhos bonitos e gozou em jorros na mão de Misha. Não queria nem saber como iriam se limpar. Não queria saber de nada, apenas de gemer e arfar, levado ao clímax por um homem que nem conhecia tão bem assim, mas e daí?

"Bom anjinho." Misha ainda murmurou enquanto podia se preocupar apenas consigo e logo atingiu o clímax em estertores contidos pois sabia muito bem onde estavam.

Ficaram calados por alguns momentos, apenas respirando juntos e Collins se afastou do outro ator e tirou a camisa que ainda usava e começou a se limpar.

"Ficou doido? Como vai explicar isso?" Roché sentia o líquido morno escorrer pelas pernas e temeu que o cheiro daquela bagunça ficasse impregnado em sua pele. Teria que ir tomar um banho e depois voltar para a festa.

"Não dou explicação de nada a ninguém que não a minha mulher. E vou atirar a camisa no lixo. Não é um artigo insubstituível."

"Você é doido." Roché riu baixo e tirou as calças e depois a cueca, com a qual se limpou e novamente subiu as calças.

"Vai andar por aí com tudo liberado?" Misha riu.

"Vai que um anjo resolve me tocar novamente..."

"Depois da festa vou estar em meu quarto que, por acaso, é no mesmo andar que o seu." Um olhar convidativo no ator de Boston.

"No seu quarto ou no meu?"

"Que tal batizarmos os dois?" Misha riu e abriu a porta. "Até mais tarde, não esqueça sua auréola, anjo."

"Estou pensando seriamente em levar um rabinho pontudo..."

"Não seria um ponta no rabo?"

"Safado." Roché agora gargalhava.

"Um tal de Balthazar quem me ensinou."

Ambos riram e, depois da festa, houve uma série de "toques angelicais" em dois quartos daquele hotel.


End file.
